Baby steps
by dustedoffanoldie
Summary: After Matt and Harriet share three wonderful years of marriage. What happens when they are faced with the biggest challenge of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea, so thought I'd start it before I forgot it. Please read and review, so I know what you all think )  
**

**Baby Steps: Chapter One**

**"You'll make her sick if you keep that up." Harriet laughed, watching her husband of three years who was lying on their bed, playing with their 14-month-old daughter Madison.**

**"****Aw, you love playing aeroplanes with Daddy, though, don't you, pumpkin?" Matt said, bringing the giggling Madison down so that their noses were touching. **

**"****Daaaaaa" **

**"That's right. You're such a clever little girl, aren't you?" Matt beamed, lifting her high up in to the air again. "Dada. Come on Madison, say it again for Daddy! Dada!"**

**"****Daaaaaaaaa" Madison screamed, clapping her hands together excitedly.**

**"****Did you hear that Mommy? She said Dada!"**

**"****Do you have to rub it in that she learned to say your name first?" Harriet grumbled, climbing on to the bed next to them.**

**"Yes! It wouldn't be fun otherwise." Matt laughed, as he lifted Madison upside down over his head, bringing her down for a kiss.**

**After a couple of minutes of watching them play, the phone rang. Harriet leaned across and answered it. **

**"Hello… Hey, Danny… Yeah, sure, he's right here." Harriet said, exchanging the phone for the still giggling Madison. "I don't know what you boys have left to talk about; you only saw each other a few hours ago."**

**"A lot can happen in three hours, Harriet." Matt explained, as if that should have been obvious.**

**She laughed, walking into the bathroom. "Come on stinky, you need a bath." Returning only seconds later with a not so happy looking Madison and vomit all down her shirt. "Look what your daughter has just done to me, no thanks to you."**

**"Hold on a sec Danny. Ha! And you said _I'd_ make her sick."**

**"_You_ did!"**

**"Yeah, but on _you_, not me. I have her well-trained." He laughed.**

**XxXxX**

**"****Morning, sweetheart." Harriet said, as she walked into their bedroom early the next morning and kissed Matt on the cheek, before laying a sleepy Madison in his arms. **

**"****I love waking up like this." Matt sighed, placing Madison between himself and Harriet. **

**"****Pannne" Madison squealed happily, as she heard an aeroplane outside.**

**"****Why is our daughter so obsessed with planes?" Harriet asked, with a roll of her eyes. **

**"****You're just upset that she learned to say plane before mommy." Matt teased, reaching his hand out to stroke her hair.**

**Harriet crossed her arms. "I know, how hard is it to say Mama anyway? **

**"****She's just a baby, Harri… A baby who loves her Dada." He teased, quickly responding to the glare Harriet had given him. "Don't worry, sweetheart, she'll say it soon."**

**"****Imagine if she never says it."**

**"****Harri…"**

**"Fine, I'll let it go. Are you sure you don't mine looking after Madison today? Danny said he'd be over with kids at lunchtime. That will give Jordan and me a few hours at the mall to get everything we need."**

**"****Yeah, that's okay with me. You like playing with Uncle Danny, Rebecca, and Daddy, don't you?" Matt smiled, tickling Madison's neck slightly.**

**"****Daaaaa" **

**"****Okay, now she's showing off." Harriet laughed, leaning down to blow a raspberry on Madison's tummy. **

**XxXxX**

**"****We're here." A heavily pregnant Jordan called out, as she helped a hyperactive Rebecca remove her coat.**

**"****Hey, guys." Harriet said brightly, taking the sleeping Nathan from Danny's arms. "Matt's in the living room, trying to get Madison to sleep."**

**"****Okay, well I'll let him know I'm here. Becca, honey, why don't you go with Mommy into the kitchen and show Aunty Harriet how you can tie your shoelaces all by yourself?" Danny said proudly, crouching down to Rebecca's nose for Eskimo kisses. **

**"Okay, Daddy." Rebecca said happily, before skipping off into the kitchen.**

**"****Good girl." Danny said, walking towards the living room, stopping suddenly when he got closer to the door. **

**Danny stood and watched through the crack in the door. Matt was standing in the middle of the room with a sleepy Madison in his arms, singing quietly and gently swaying to the music.**

**_Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._**

**Danny couldn't believe how much his friend had changed since becoming a father. It was amazing how easily fatherhood came to him.**

**He walked back into the kitchen, not wanting to interrupt his best friend while he was trying to get his daughter to sleep.**

**"What a softie." Danny laughed, as he joined Jordan and Harriet at the kitchen table.**

**"Aw, stop it. I think it's sexy." Harriet said, defending Matt.**

**"Mommy, what does sexy mean?"**

**"Uhh, Danny, why don't you take this one?"**

**"Rebecca, sweetie, why don't you show Harri how you tie your shoelaces?"**

**"But I already have, Daddy."**

**"But I'm sure she'd love to see it again, right Harriet?" Danny said through clenched teeth.**

**A few minutes later, Matt joined them in the kitchen.**

**"She asleep?" Harriet asked, as she wrapped her arm loosely around Matt's waist.**

**"Yeah, it was hard. She was so excited about all the fun we're going to have later." Matt said, scooping Rebecca in to his arms.**

**"Can we play salon?" Rebecca asked, clamping her chubby little hands on to Matt's cheeks, so he was looking at her.**

**"Urm."**

**"Daddy likes to play salon with me."**

**"Oh really?" Matt smirked, sitting Rebecca on the kitchen counter.**

**Danny laughed uncomfortably. "She means we play saloon."**

**"Let me get this straight." Matt said, crossing his arms. "You pretend to work in a bar and serve drinks with your four year old daughter?"**

**Danny swallowed hard. "Yes"**

**"That's not what we play, Daddy." Rebecca told him in a matter of fact tone. "It's when I make you look pretty."**

**"How do you make Daddy look pretty?" Matt asked, loving every minute of it.**

**"Mommy lets me use her makeup on him. I make his lips and cheeks pink, and sometimes we make his nails pretty as well." Rebecca told them excitedly. "And sometimes, he lets me put glitter in his hair."**

**"That sounds like fun. If you're a good girl, maybe Uncle Matty will play salon with you later." Harriet smiled, smacking Matt's butt playfully as she walked past.**

**"I don't think so. I'm pretty enough, right, Becca?" Matt teased, wiggling his fingers at her, edging them towards her ribs.**

**"You're so funny, Uncle Matty." Rebecca laughed hysterically, as she threw her arms around his neck.**

**XxXxX**

**"No, Daddy, you do it like this." Rebecca moaned, showing him what she wanted him to do, by jumping around the room erratically to Hilary Duff.**

**"I did that."**

**Matt covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "No, you didn't."**

**"Yes, I did."**

**"No, you didn't."**

**"Shh, boys, and watch me." Rebecca exclaimed bossily.**

**Madison and Nathan sat on the couch, both still half asleep from their nap.**

**"Uppy Daaaaaaaaaaa." Madison cried, as she lifted her arms up to be picked up.**

**"You said Uppy! You are such a clever girl, Maddy! Mommy is going to be so proud of you!" Matt praised, picking Madison up, so she could dance with him. "We'll call Mommy in a minute, and tell her what a big girl you are!"**

**Danny stopped dancing and walked over to Nathan, scooping him up in his arms. "When are you gonna start speaking buddy?" He asked, gently rubbing noses with the 14 month old.**

**"What the hell is the matter with you people? First, there's Harriet and her 'She won't say Mama, she must hate me' and now you. They'll talk when they're ready, talk about pressure."**

**"You're right…"**

**"I know I am." Matt agreed, before picking up the phone excitedly. "Harriet, guess what? Madison just said a new word… No, not Mama…. She said uppy! I know she is! She'll say it soon; I promise... Okay, I love you too."**

**XxXxX**

**"Sleep well, baby." Harriet said, kissing Madison goodnight, before laying her down in her crib.**

**"Is she asleep?" Matt asked, patting the bed next to him when Harriet walked into their bedroom that evening.**

**"Yeah, she was exhausted."**

**"Well she did have a busy day; learning to talk must be tiring." Matt smiled, rolling towards Harriet so he could kiss her neck.**

**"Mmmm, this is nice." She moaned.**

**"Let's have another baby." He mumbled, as he nibbled her neck.**

**"Okay." Harried sighed, as she relaxed into the kiss.**

**Matt rolled on top of Harriet, and began tugging at her clothes. "No time like the present." He said huskily, as he removed her pants.**

**"Wait, did I just agree to have sex with you?"**

**"Well, how else do you think we're going to make a baby?" Matt said, as he gently removed her shirt and trailed soft kisses down her tummy.**

**"Mmmm… wait, what?"**

**"You just said you wanted to try for another one." Matt told her, as he rolled over on to his side.**

**"Don't ask me that when you're sucking on my neck. You know it makes me hot."**

**"You don't want another baby?"**

**"That isn't what I said, Matthew. But why now? Is it because Jordan and Danny are having one?"**

**"No, I want another baby, Harriet, because I love you. I love how Madison has changed our lives." He told her, as he leaned over to kiss her neck again.**

**"Okay, you really need to stop that." Harriet groaned, as she rolled them both over, so she was straddling Matt and pinning his hands down.**

**"Mmmm."**

**"Okay, you were not meant to be enjoying this." She sighed. "Matthew, we need to talk about this seriously."**

**"Hear me out, okay? You and Madison are the most important people in my life. Don't you remember how amazing it was when she was born? How cute and tiny she was. We might have a boy… I could teach him to play catch or I could share my knowledge of girls with him when he's older… Or we'd have another little girl, someone for Madison to play with; they could grow up and be best friends, and they'd live with us for forever…"**

**"Forever?" Harriet asked curiously.**

**"You think I want some horny teenaged guys taking advantage of my daughters? I don't think so!" He exclaimed.**

**"Aw, well, good thing we don't have to worry about that for a while, huh?" Harriet smiled, releasing her grip on his hands.**

**"But just think about it okay? I know you said you missed breast-feeding Maddy; you could do that all over again… I know I've missed it." He grinned mischievously, lifting his hands up and gently caressed her breasts.**

**Harried arched her back. "Okay, you really need to stop touching me." She sighed.**

**Matt smiled, pleased with himself that after three years of marriage, he could still turn Harriet to Jello. "So, is that a yes?"**

**"How about, it's not a no? We'll just see what happens." Harriet suggested as she played with Matt's wedding ring.**

**"Okay, I can deal with that." He said, as he flipped her over.**

**XxXxX**

**"Are you sure you don't mind dropping her off at daycare this morning?" Harriet asked, as she applied the finishing touches of her makeup in the bathroom mirror.**

**"Of course not. You like spending the morning with Daddy, don't you?" He said, as he washed Madison's hair in the shower.**

**"Don't forget you have that meeting with Jack at 10."**

**"I'll be there. Just tell Danny I'll be a little late, okay?" He asked, as he poked his head out of the shower for a kiss goodbye.**

**"Bye, baby." Harriet said sadly, smothering Madison's wet face in kisses.**

**XxXxX**

**"Okay, is everyone happy to rehearse the clown sketch?" Simon asked the rest of the cast that morning.**

**"Clown Annabel Scott," Simon read out, pointing to Harriet. "has been asked to perform tricks to cheer up miserable monkeys, chimps and gorillas at a San Diego zoo."**

**"Everyone know what they're doing?" Danny asked, as he walked on the stage.**

**"Yeah, we're just going over some of the new sketches Lucy and Darius have worked on. We'll show Matt when he gets in." Tom chipped in.**

**"Oh that reminds me, Matt will be a little late this morning Danny, he's dropping Madison off at daycare. He said to let you know he'll be here for the meeting with Jack."**

**"Okay, no worries. Keep working on those sketches, so you have stuff to show Matt this afternoon." Danny said as he made his way up the stairs to his office.**

**XxXxX**

**Matt had just dropped Madison off at Kiddenbrook's Daycare and was on his way to the studio. He sat impatiently tapping the steering wheel of his BMW X5. It was already 9.45 A.M. There was no way he'd make it in 15 minutes; all he could do was sit and wait in traffic. He then remembered he could get on to Sunset Boulevard by turning left on Selma Avenue. As he got to the intersection, he stopped and waited for the lights to change. As soon as they turned green, he pressed down on the accelerator. All of a sudden he could see a car speeding towards him. They had tried to beat the light change, but hadn't managed to cross the intersection in time. It all happened so quickly; Matt tried to steer the car out of the way, but it was too late, and he felt the full impact of the car hitting the passenger side door, and spinning his car around. He felt a shooting pain go down his back, and he could see that he was bleeding heavily from the face. He could see the cars around his had stopped, but when he tried to get out of the car, he couldn't.**

**"Are you okay? We've called an ambulance." A voice said.**

**Matt turned to see a man of about the same age as him standing by his window. "They'll have you out of there in no time." He smiled reassuringly.**

**XxXxX**

**"You definitely told him 10 A.M.?" Jack asked, slightly irritated at having to wait 25 minutes for Matt before they could start.**

**"He must be stuck in traffic. Give him 5 more minutes."**

**As he said that, his cell phone rang. "It's Matt." Danny told him.**

**"Hey, where the hell are you?" Danny asked, annoyed at his best friend for making him wait so long before calling.**

**"Danny, please, help me!"**

**"Matt, what's wrong? Are you okay?"**

**"Someone's hit my car. I can't get out."**

**"Where are you? I'm coming!"**

**"Hollywood and Sunset… Danny, I'm scared, I can't get out."**

**"Matt, I'm leaving now."**

**"Tell Harriet! I have to speak to Harriet!"**

**"Matt, you have to calm down okay? We're coming."**

**"Danny, I can't get out. I can't feel my legs." Matt panicked.**

**"What the hell's going on?" Jack demanded.**

**"Someone's hit Matt's car."**

**"I'll grab Harriet and we'll meet you by your car." Jack said, as he ran out of Danny's office.**

**"Harriet! Harriet!" He called, as he made his way down on to the stage, taking two steps at a time.**

**"Jack, what's wrong?"**

**"Harriet, you need to come with me. Matt's been in a car crash." He explained.**

**"Oh my God!"**

**"He's talking to Danny, so he seems fine, but we're going to see him now, okay?" He told her, taking her hand and leading her out to Danny's car.**

**"Danny, is he okay?" Harriet cried, as she ran towards him.**

**"Matty, we're putting you on loudspeaker, okay? Harriet, Jack, and I are coming to get you." Danny reassured him.**

**"Baby, are you okay?"**

**"Harriet, I can't feel my legs!"**

**It broke Harriet's heart; she could hear the fear in his voice.**

**"We're on our way baby." Harriet said, as she tried to calm him down.**

**"Please, hurry!"**

**"We'll be there in two minutes, buddy."**

**"Fuck!"**

**"Matt, what's wrong?" Harriet cried. "Matthew…"**

**"I can smell gas!"**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update, blame my sinuses. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review, it only takes a second and I really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**Baby Steps: Chapter Two**

"**You definitely told him 10 A.M.?" Jack asked, slightly irritated at having to wait 25 minutes for Matt before they could start.**

"**He must be stuck in traffic. Give him 5 more minutes."**

**As he said that, his cell phone rang. "It's Matt." Danny told him.**

"**Hey, where the hell are you?" Danny asked, annoyed at his best friend for making him wait so long before calling.**

"**Danny, please, help me!"**

"**Matt, what's wrong? Are you okay?"**

"**Someone's hit my car. I can't get out."**

"**Where are you? I'm coming!"**

"**Hollywood and Sunset… Danny, I'm scared, I can't get out."**

"**Matt, I'm leaving now."**

"**Tell Harriet! I have to speak to Harriet!"**

"**Matt, you have to calm down okay? We're coming."**

"**Danny, I can't get out. I can't feel my legs." Matt panicked.**

"**What the hell's going on?" Jack demanded.**

"**Someone's hit Matt's car."**

"**I'll grab Harriet and we'll meet you by your car." Jack said, as he ran out of Danny's office.**

"**Harriet! Harriet!" He called, as he made his way down on to the stage, taking two steps at a time.**

"**Jack, what's wrong?"**

"**Harriet, you need to come with me. Matt's been in a car crash." He explained.**

"**Oh my God!"**

"**He's talking to Danny, so he seems fine. We're going to see him now, okay?" He told her, taking her hand and leading her out to Danny's car.**

"**Danny, is he okay?" Harriet cried, as she ran towards him.**

"**Matty, we're putting you on loudspeaker, okay? Harriet, Jack, and I are coming to get you." Danny reassured him.**

"**Baby, are you okay?"**

"**Harriet, I can't feel my legs!"**

**It broke Harriet's heart; she could hear the fear in his voice.**

"**We're on our way baby." Harriet said, as she tried to calm him down.**

"**Please, hurry!"**

"**We'll be there in two minutes, buddy."**

"**Fuck!"**

"**Matt, what's wrong?" Harriet cried. "Matthew…"**

"**I can smell gas!"**

"**We're almost there, Matthew." Jack tried to comfort him, his voice shaking slightly.**

**Danny drove as fast as he could. Only slowing down when he approached the scene of the accident. Police cars were everywhere.**

"**Excuse me, sir." A police officer said, once they'd pulled over. "We're going to have to ask you to evacuate the area; there's been an accident."**

"**We're quite aware there's been an accident! My husband's part of it!" Harriet cried, as she glanced aver frantically at the crushed cars involved in the accident. "There he is!" She screamed, as she ran towards Matt's car.**

"**Ma'am, you're going to have to stay back." The police officer warned Harriet.**

"**Matthew!" She screamed, as the police officer held her back. "I'm his wife! I have to see him!"**

"**You need to calm down."**

"**Calm down? Calm down?" She repeated angrily. "My husband could be dying and you're telling me to freaking calm down?"**

"**There's gas leaking from the cars involved." A voice informed them over the police radio.**

"**Please help him!" Harriet begged. "I can't lose him! Not like this!" She started to sob hysterically.**

**Danny noticed that the police officers were busy calming Harriet down, so without anyone noticing, he managed to run under the police tape to Matt's car.**

"**Matt." Danny cried, as he tried desperately to open Matt's car door. "Can you hear me, Matty?"**

"**I think the gas fumes have made him pass out." A voice said from behind him, making Danny turn around. "Hi, I'm Brad. I was here when the accident happened. I've been with him the whole time."**

**He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Was he okay?" **

"**I take it you're Danny? He was asking for you. He said he couldn't feel his legs."**

"**Fuck! We need to get him out of there." Danny panicked, as he tried to prise the car door open once again. **

"**I might have a way to get him out of the car, hold on." With that, Brad opened the trunk of his car, and pulled out a crowbar from a toolbox. "Try this."**

"**Thanks." Danny said, grabbing the blunt instrument from his hands.**

"**You guys need to evacuate the area immediately." A police officer warned them.**

"**I'm not leaving him."**

"**The emergency services are on their way." The officer tried reassuring him.**

"**That's not good enough damnit. He's been stuck in there for over 20 minutes. How can it take this freaking long to get here?"**

"**I'm sorry sir, but you really need to vacate the area at once. With gas leaking from the vehicles, there is a potential risk of an explosion." **

"**Oh, that fills me with confidence. You honestly think I'm leaving him? You must be out of your fucking mind." Danny yelled, as he jammed the crow bar into the side of the car window. **

"**You shouldn't move him; he may have broken something," The police officer stated.**

"**I'd rather have a broken friend; than a dead friend." Danny spat.**

"**Let me try." Brad suggested, taking the crowbar from Danny's hands. He lifted the metal bar high above his head, before bringing it down, heavily lodging it in between the car window, jimmying the bar between the window and the metal framework. "I think I have it." He said, as he worked hard to force the door open.**

"**Matty!" Danny yelled, as, Brad finally managed to wrench the car door open. "We've got to get him out of there **_**now**_**!" The smell of gas was getting predominantly stronger, making Danny and Brad slightly queasy themselves. **

"**Did you not hear what I said to you two before?" A police officer cautioned them, beckoning them toward him. "Leave him alone. The ambulance and fire service are almost here."**

**Danny and Brad took no notice, as they both leaned in and attempted to untangle Matt from the wreckage. **

"**Danny, help me!"**

"**Matty? I'm here buddy, I'm here! We're getting you out, okay? You're going to be fine." Danny soothed, as he worked quickly to pull him from the car; with Brad's help. They made sure they supported him as much as they could.**

"**I can't feel anything." Matt cried, panic evident in his voice. **

"**That's good, Matt; it means you haven't done anything too serious." Danny tried reassuring him. He had no idea what he was saying, but he didn't care, as long as it calmed Matt down. **

**They finally managed to free him completely from the wreckage, and together they ran with him to safety, placing him gently on the ground.**

**They laid him next to Harriet, and seconds later, his car exploded into a ball of flames. Shards of glass flew everywhere and burning metal landed metres from where they were sitting.**

"**And you wanted me to leave him inside the car?" Danny began, yelling at the police officer nearest him.**

"**Sir, you need to calm down."**

"**Don't start that bullshit with me again." Danny spat, lunging forwards towards the officer.**

"**Danny, please, stop it." Harriet begged. "This isn't helping anyone."**

"**Baby, can you hear me?" She asked, kneeling down on the floor next to Matt, tapping the side of his face with her finger softly. **

"**I'm so sorry."**

"**Shhh baby, try not to speak."**

"**I don't know what happened."**

"**Don't think about it, sweetheart." Harriet said, never taking her eyes off of him. **

**The emergency services arrived shortly afterwards, immediately strapping him onto a backboard and securing his neck with a collar, ensuring he remained as still as possible. **

"**Hi, Matthew. How are you feeling?" The paramedic asked as he checked his vitals. "His BP is a little low." He informed the other paramedic who was taking notes.**

"**A little queasy, but okay… I… I can't feel anything though."**

"**Okay. We're taking you to Cedar Sinai Medical Center; it has some of the best neurologists around. So, you'll be in good hands."**

"**Can Harriet come?"**

**The paramedic smiled. "Of course she can."**

"**We'll be right behind you." Danny told her, as he and Jack hastily made their way to the car.**

**XxXxX**

**By the time Danny and Jack arrived at the hospital, Harriet was pacing up and down the corridor, waiting for news.**

"**How is he?" Danny asked, as he ran towards Harriet, throwing his arms around her.**

"**They took him straight in for some tests. God, Danny, I hope he's okay." **

"**He will be, it's Matt." He said, giving Harriet a comforting squeeze. "I've asked Jordan to get Madison from day care and bring her straight here. Is that okay?" **

"**Thank you, Danny. You're a lifesaver." Harriet paused for a moment. "What should I tell her? How much can a 14 month old understand?" **

"**Don't worry about it." Danny said, quoting his favourite motto."**

"**Danny..." Harriet began.**

"**Mrs. Albie?" A doctor called as she walked in to the waiting area.**

"**That's me. How is he?"**

"**Hi. If you'd like to follow me, I can explain a little about what's going on with Matthew." She smiled.**

"**Can my friends come with?" Harriet asked, pointing to Danny and Jack.**

"**Of course they can, as long as that's okay with you."**

"**I'd like them to be there."**

"**Then follow me." The doctor said, leading them to a quiet room adjacent to the waiting area.**

**XxXxX**

**Harriet, Danny and Jack all sat down as the doctor explained what was going on.**

"**Is he okay?" Harriet asked immediately.**

"**We've completed a full body X-ray and an MRI that show that Matthew has some compression fractures of the spine."**

**Danny chewed his thumbnail nervously. "What does that mean?" **

"**Your spine is made up of strong bones called vertebrae. A vertebra can break just like any other bone in the body. When the vertebral body collapses, it is called a compression fracture. These types of fractures of the spine occur when there's too much pressure on the vertebral body."**

**Harriet couldn't get her head around what the doctor was saying. "Is it serious?" **

"**We don't know the full extent of his injuries yet. We'll know more in a couple of days."**

"**Can we see him?" Harriet asked slowly.**

"**Of course you can. He'll be a little groggy from the sedation medication that we gave him earlier, so don't panic if he doesn't say much."**

"**Okay." Harriet said, standing up.**

"**It might be best if you go in one at a time, you don't want to over stimulate him."**

"**We understand." Jack said, shaking the doctor's hand as they made their way to Matt's room.**

**XxXxX**

**They all stood outside Matt's room, waiting for Harriet to pluck up the courage to go and see him.**

**Danny slowly walked up behind Harriet, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What are you waiting for? He'll be so happy to see you."**

**Harriet shook her head firmly. "Why am I so damn frightened to go in and see him?" **

"**Because he's your husband and you love him like crazy. It makes sense that you're a little scared about what you'll see once you go in there, but he's still the same Matty."**

"**You're right. Thank you, Danny." She turned around, giving him a quick hug, before she slowly made her way into Matt's room.**

"**We'll be here if you need us." Danny said, as he watched her walk into his room and close the door.**

"**Hey baby, how you feeling?" Harriet asked gently, taking a seat next to his bed.**

**She had to try so hard not to burst into tears after seeing him lying there, motionless. His head strapped down to prevent him making any sudden movements.**

**Matt licked his lips and answered sleepily. "I feel great."**

"**Matthew, you don't have to lie to me."**

"**I'm just so glad this happened after I dropped Madison off at day care…"**

"**Matthew…" Harriet interrupted.**

"**I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something happened to her."**

**Harriet frowned. "Madison's fine, she's with Jordan. So just concentrate on getting yourself better." She said, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.**

"**The doctor's aren't sure if I'll even be able to walk again." Matt told her frankly. **

**Harriet leaned back in her chair, shocked by his honesty. "Let's not worry about that now. We'll deal with that, if and when the time comes, okay?" She said, smiling faintly, as she stood up and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.**

"**Okay."**

**A few minutes later, a doctor walked in.**

"**Hi Matthew, my name's Dr. Whitman, and I'll be looking after you. I've taken a closer look at your MRI scan and your X-ray, and we think it's safe to remove your neck brace. Our main concern is your spinal compression fractures.**

"**Do we know how serious this is yet?" Harriet asked, crossing her fingers behind her back so that no one noticed.**

"**We'd need to do some more in depth tests first to try and establish how much neurological damage has been done. Our biggest worry is that ****the fracture has caused part of the vertebral body to place pressure on the spinal cord, which could therefore lead the nerves and spinal cord to be affected."**

"**Right, so in English that means?" Matt asked, slightly put out at all the medical jargon being thrown at him.**

**Dr. Whitman smiled slightly. "Let's just see what the tests show, okay? Now, let's get that collar off of you."**

**He shook Harriet's hand before leaving the room.**

"**Hi, are you accepting anymore visitors?" Jordan asked, as she poked her head around the door a few minutes later. They could hear Madison outside "talking" Danny and Jack's heads off.**

**Harriet looked at Matthew, who nodded. "Sure, you guys can come in."**

**Danny carried Madison in, his hands firmly on her stomach and under her legs. He made aeroplane noises as he held her high up in the air and "flew" her into the room. "Wanna give Daddy a kiss?"**

"**Daaaaaaaaaaa!" Madison squealed excitedly as Danny carried her through the air to Matt, so she could place a kiss on his lips.**

"**Hey, pumpkin." Matt said, kissing her back.**

"**Daaaaa"" Madison cried, holding her chubby arms out to Matt to be held. **

"**Daddy can't hold you, princess." Matt said with a sad smile.**

**Madison's bottom lip trembled slightly, before turning to look at Harriet. **

"**Daaaaa?" **

"**Aw, baby. Daddy would love to give you a cuddle, but he has a boo boo." She said softly, taking her from Danny's arms.**

"**Kisit beta?" Madison asked as she looked up and over at Matt, who smiled.**

"**Yeah, kiss it better for Daddy." He said, lifting his arm into the air, for the little girl to kiss.**

**XxXxX**

"**Hey." Harriet greeted Matt the next morning. "How you feeling?"**

"**Sore, like I've been in a car accident." He grinned, as he reached his hand out to her. **

"**Well, I'm glad to see you're as mischievous as ever." She laughed, hiding something behind her back. "Madison got you a present."**

"**Oh yeah? What did she get me?" He asked excitedly. Harriet didn't miss that he perked up at the mention of their daughter's name.**

"**She bought you a huge Hershey Kiss." Harriet said, pulling the chocolate out from behind her back. **

"**Aww, come on, open it then."**

"**Okay, calm down. You're worse than a woman when it comes to chocolate." She teased, tearing the packaging open. She broke off a piece of the chocolate and popped it into his mouth.**

"**Mmm, just what I needed."**

"**So, has the doctor been in to see you this morning?" Harriet asked, licking some melted chocolate from her fingers. **

"**Yeah. He said that after looking at my MRI scan again; he can see that I have noticeable damage to the nerves at the bottom of my spine."**

"**So, what does he suggest?"**

"**He wants me to start rehab as soon as possible." He said, nodding at her to throw him another piece of chocolate.**

"**Well, that's good, right?"**

"**Yeah, but he did say that there is no guarantee that I'll be able to walk again." Matt said, reluctantly. "Just, don't get your hopes up, okay?**

"**I know, but we have to be positive, Matthew."**

"**I know, and I am. I just, I want you to understand that I could be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life."**

**Harriet chewed her lip nervously "I know."**

"**You okay?" He asked quietly.**

"**Yeah, it's just a lot to take in, you know?"**

"**I know. So, hey. Can I have a kiss?"**

**Harriet smiled before leaning over and placing a tender kiss on his lips. **

"**As much as I enjoyed that, I meant could I have another piece of the chocolate kiss." He laughed.**

"**You're an idiot." She teased, as she tossed him another piece of candy.**

**XxXxX**

"**If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands… clap clap." Matt sung to Madison, who was sitting on Harriet's lap next to his bed.**

"**Cap cap." Madison gave her dad another one of her toothless grins.**

"**That's right, you're so clever." Matt smiled proudly, holding his finger out for her to play with.**

**Harriet glanced at her watch; the doctor was due any minute to discuss Matt's treatment. With that, the door open and Dr. Whitman walked in.**

"**Good afternoon Matthew… Harriet." Dr Whitman said, as he pulled up a chair. "I've spoken to the neurologists and physiotherapists and we think the best way for us to tackle this is by working together. We'll get you started tomorrow with rehab."**

"**What will I be doing in rehab?" Matt asked apprehensively.**

"**Our main priority is to get you up and walking again, so we need to work on strengthening your back and leg muscles. We'll be providing you with exercises and ****hydrotherapy. Once we're satisfied and we think you're ready, we'll try getting you up on your feet. Remember, we can't promise anything though. Every patient is different."**

"**I understand. So, what is hydrotherapy?"**

"**It's basically physiotherapy in water. We have been using this technique for many years and use is made of the properties of water, including its buoyancy and turbulence. It's very efficient with your type of injury."**

"**And it's usually successful?" Harriet asked, bouncing Madison on her knee.**

"**Well, it can't hurt to try, right? We're going to do our best to have you walking out of here." The doctor smiled, standing up. "Any other questions?"**

**Harriet looked at Matt, who shook his head. "No, I think we're good."**

"**Okay, I'll see you tomorrow in rehab." He said, as he exited the room.**

**XxXxX**

**The next morning, Harriet helped Matt get ready for his first hydrotherapy session.**

"**This is so humiliating." He sighed, as Harriet slipped on his swimming shorts.**

"**Oh stop it, I've seen it all before." She laughed.**

"**Yeah, but that's different, I don't have a choice here."**

"**If you're good, I'll let you watch me change into my bathing suit." She smiled, hoping that might cheer him up a little.**

"**Okay. You have yourself a deal." He grinned back at her. **

**XxXxX**

"**All right, Matthew, are you ready?" Sarah, one of his physiotherapists asked, as she was about to lower him into the water.**

"**Yep." Matt replied, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the cool water.**

**They gently lowered Matt into the pool, where he was surprised to find the water was warm.**

"**Harriet, can you support Matt's back with these?" Olivia, the other physiotherapist asked, handing Harriet some tubular floats.**

"**Sure." Harriet said, doing as she was told, while Sarah and Olivia supported Matt from either end. **

**Sarah began gently moving Matt's legs in a soft kicking motion.**

"**How does this feel?" Sarah asked, as she began bending his legs slightly.**

"**Okay."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Well, I can't really feel anything."**

"**That's okay, this is just the beginning." Olivia reassured him. "Things will get easier as we go along."**

**XxXxX**

"**I'm really proud of you." Harriet said later that evening, bouncing Madison on her hip.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Of course I am." She smiled, leaning in for a kiss.**

"**Daaaaa!" Madison cried, sleepily, holding her arms out to Matt.**

"**Wanna come to Daddy?" He asked, tickling the bottom of her foot.**

"**Are you sure?" Harriet looked at him sceptically. **

"**Harri, just give her to me." He said, raising his eyebrows slightly.**

**Harriet put a pillow on Matt's lap and placed a sleepy Madison in his lap, watching as her husband wrapped his arms around his daughter.**

"**Is that nice?" Harriet asked, as she bent down to Madison's eye level.**

**Madison nodded sleepily, taking her pacifier out of her mouth. "Daaaaa." **

"**I'll leave you two to finish your cuddle, while I make a phone call." Harriet smiled, as she stood up and left the room.**

"**I've missed you, pumpkin." Matt said, kissing the top of Madison's head. "God, I'm so glad you weren't in the car with me that morning, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something happened to you. I was so scared that I'd never see you again." He whispered, tightening his arms around Madison. **

**Madison looked up at him sleepily, sensing he was upset; she took her pacifier out of her mouth and offered it to Matt.**

"**Daaaaa?" **

**Matt kissed her hand gently. "Thank you sweetheart, but you keep it." He said taking the pacifier out of her sticky hand and putting it back into her mouth.**

**He rubbed her back soothingly. "Daddy's going to try really hard to get better, okay? The thought of not being able to chase you, take you swimming, or do all the normal things that dads are meant to do with their kids; breaks my heart. Don't tell Mommy how scared I am, kay?" He smiled slightly, Madison couldn't even say Mama yet, let alone tattletale on him. "This is just between you and me kiddo." He looked down to see Madison fast asleep in his arms.**

**TBC**

**Please Review!!!  
**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual, please review. It only takes a second and I really thrive on feedback!**

**Baby Steps: Chapter Three**

"**I'm really proud of you." Harriet said later that evening, bouncing Madison on her hip.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Of course I am." She smiled, leaning in for a kiss.**

"**Daaaaa!" Madison cried, sleepily, holding her arms out to Matt.**

"**Wanna come to Daddy?" He asked, tickling the bottom of her foot.**

"**Are you sure?" Harriet looked at him sceptically. **

"**Harri, just give her to me." He said, raising his eyebrows slightly.**

**Harriet put a pillow on Matt's lap and placed a sleepy Madison in his lap, watching as her husband wrapped his arms around his daughter.**

"**Is that nice?" Harriet asked, as she bent down to Madison's eye level.**

**Madison nodded sleepily, taking her pacifier out of her mouth. "Daaaaa." **

"**I'll leave you two to finish your cuddle while I make a phone call." Harriet smiled, as she stood up and left the room.**

"**I've missed you, pumpkin." Matt said, kissing the top of Madison's head. "God, I'm so glad you weren't in the car with me that morning. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something happened to you. I was so scared that I'd never see you again." He whispered, tightening his arms around Madison. **

**Madison looked up at him sleepily, sensing he was upset; she took her pacifier out of her mouth and offered it to Matt.**

"**Daaaaa?" **

**Matt kissed her hand gently. "Thank you sweetheart, but you keep it." He said, taking the pacifier out of her sticky hand and putting it back into her mouth.**

**He rubbed her back soothingly. "Daddy's going to try really hard to get better, okay? The thought of not being able to chase you, take you swimming, or do all the normal things that dads are meant to do with their kids breaks my heart. Don't tell Mommy how scared I am, kay?" He smiled slightly. Madison couldn't even say Mama yet, let alone tattle on him. "This is just between you and me kiddo." He looked down to see Madison fast asleep in his arms.**

**Harriet stood outside his room, having already finished her phone call. She pressed her ear against the door and listened to Matt confess his biggest fears to their sleeping 14-month old daughter. ****She smiled to herself****. Even though it frustrated her that Matt was keeping all these feelings bottled up, the fact he was doing it to protect her made her feel warm inside. For once, she wished he'd just let her take care of him, and stop being so macho.**

**Harriet waited patiently until she was sure that Matt had finished confiding in Madison before she entered the room. **

"**Was she okay?" Harriet asked, scooping a sleeping Madison up in her arms.**

"**Yeah, she was as good as gold." He smiled, as he looked longingly at his wife and daughter. "I wish you both could stay here, with me."**

"**I know baby, but we'll be here first thing tomorrow morning, okay?" She smiled, leaning down with Madison, so he could kiss them both goodbye. **

"**Bye." He frowned, as he watched them leave the room.**

**XxXxX**

**Harriet walked in to Matt's room early the next morning. She was surprised to find that he was already dressed and finishing breakfast.**

"**Hey, sweetie." Matt jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. "Sorry, did I scare you?" She laughed, watching as he dramatically held his hand over his heart.**

**Matt smiled. "Just a little, but that's okay. How are my favourite girls doing today?" He asked, looking directly at Madison, who was happily playing peek-a-boo with him, while she sat comfortably in her carrier on Harriet's back.**

"**We thought we'd get here early and eat breakfast with you, but you're already stuffing your face." Harriet teased, lifting the carrier carefully off of her back and placing it on the floor. **

"**Hey! How would I know you'd be visiting me at 7.45 AM? Especially since neither of you is particularly good in the mornings." He laughed, sticking his tongue out at Harriet, to show he was just teasing. **

**Harriet had just sat down, when the doctor entered the room.**

"**Hi. How are you feeling today?" He asked Matt, ruffling Madison's blonde hair as he walked past.**

"**I feel good."**

"**I've just spoken to Sarah and Olivia, and they're both really impressed with how well you're doing." Dr. Whitman said, referring to Matt's physiotherapists. **

"**Yeah, I guess. It's just I still can't feel anything in my legs. "Matt told him dejectedly.**

**Dr. Whitman looked over the information written on the chart at the bottom of Matt's bed. "I did explain to you that this would be a long, hard process. Your spine is a very complex structure. When the nerves are damaged, it can take a while for them to repair themselves." He explained. **

"**I know. I guess I just thought I'd at least feel **_**something**_**." Matt sighed, looking down at his legs. "I feel so useless just sitting here."**

"**In what way?" Dr. Whitman asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down.**

**Matt nervously played with his wedding band. "I miss being able to do things for myself.**

"**Like what?" Dr. Whitman probed gently. **

"**Silly things." Matt paused. "Like having a shower myself, or taking Madison for a walk."**

**Harriet reached out for Matt's hand. "Honey, don't worry about it. As long as Madison gets to see you, she's happy."**

**Matt sighed. "I do worry about it though. That was **_**our**_** time together, just her and me. I hate how I won't get that chance with her again… not for a while anyway."**

"**Who says you wont?" Dr. Whitman asked.**

**Matt's brow furrowed in confusion. "It's slightly difficult taking your daughter out for a walk when neither of you can walk." Matt muttered bitterly.**

"**Well, I beg to differ." Dr. Whitman said, as he stood up. "Sarah, Olivia, and I all agree that you would benefit from using a wheelchair as soon as possible."**

"**Does that mean you aren't optimistic about him walking again?" Harriet interrupted, dreading the answer that was to come from that question.**

"**Not at all. In fact, we're fairly hopeful that Matt will regain some, if not all, feeling in his legs."**

"**But you can't guarantee it, right?" Matt asked, biting his lip hesitantly as he waited for the answer he knew was to come. **

"**That's right. We can't promise anything. But we're going to do our damn best to get you as mobile and independent as possible." Dr. Whitman assured him. "Now, do you want to help Daddy?" He asked, looking at Harriet for permission to pick up the toddler.**

"**Daaaaa." Madison squealed happily, as she was placed on Matt's lap.**

"**Hello, pumpkin." Matt smiled, rubbing noses with the excitable toddler.**

"**Our main goal is to work on these." Dr. Whitman said, pointing to Matt's rather small biceps. **

**Harriet laughed. "I've been telling him that for a while."**

"**Hey!" Matt said, pretending to be hurt by her comment.**

"**So, all you need to do is lift Madison up into the air, and bring her back down again. Do this for 6 sets of 10 reps."**

"**Okay, like this?" Matt demonstrated.**

"**Daaaaa paaane." Madison laughed, as Matt lifted her up into the air.**

"**Yeah, like a plane, baby girl. You're getting heavy, huh?" Matt smiled as Madison popped a half-eaten handful of Sun-Maid raisins into his mouth.**

"**Good girl, Maddy. That will keep Daddy quiet for a minute." Harriet laughed.**

**XxXxX**

"**Hey, can we come in?" Simon asked through the partly open door later that afternoon.**

**Matt smiled to himself, he wondered how long it would be before people plucked up the courage to come and visit him. "Sure."**

"**So, how are you doing?" Simon asked as he walked into the room, followed closely by Tom, Sam, and Jeannie.**

**Matt cleared his throat. "I'm getting there." He said confidently. "It's hard work, but I'm getting there."**

"**Good, because we miss you at work." Jeannie said, as she placed a soft kiss on Matt's forehead. **

"**So, urm." Tom stuttered, as he continued to stare at Matt's legs. "So uh, what's the food like in here? I heard hospital food sucks." **

**Simon noticed Tom's odd behaviour and gently nudged him, trying to get his friend to move his gaze away from Matt's legs. **

"**Don't worry about it." Matt told Simon. "Hey, Tom. It's okay if you want to ask me anything. I won't mind." **

**Tom's head snapped up, when he realised he'd been staring. "I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know what to say to you."**

**Matt nodded. "I know it's hard, but I'm still the same old me. I've prepared myself for people asking questions. So come on, what you got?"**

**Tom looked up, making eye contact with Matt.**

"**Hi." Matt laughed, acknowledging this.**

**Tom smiled, grateful that Matt had lightened the moment. "Hey. So, urm... Does it hurt?"**

"**Not at all. I can't feel anything down there." Matt told them as he demonstrated by lightly banging his leg.**

"**Oh." Tom muttered.**

**Matt could sense that Tom was uncomfortable, so he swiftly changed the subject. "So, how's the show coming along this week?"**

"**It's looking really good. Tom and I have been helping Lucy and Darius improve a few of their sketches." Simon explained.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**We're working on a really funny Lindsay Lohan sketch at the moment as well." Jeannie informed him.**

"**Let me guess, you're Lindsay?"**

"**Yeah. How did you know?"**

"**Crazy, party-loving drunk… you have it down." Matt teased. **

**Jeannie laughed and lightly hit Matt's arm. "You're such a loser."**

"**I did have an idea for a sketch actually. Do you want to hear it?" Matt asked excitedly, happy to be discussing work for a bit. **

"**Sure." Simon said, turning the chair next to Matt's bed around and sitting down.**

"**A guy is in hospital and he's unable to walk, right?" Jeannie grinned; it was blatantly obvious that this sketch was about him. "And this hot nurse comes in offering him a sponge bath and then…"**

"**You're discussing work?" Danny barked, as he walked into Matt's room, followed shortly by Harriet.**

"**No, urm, we were just leaving anyway." Tom stuttered, as he gathered his coat and nervously ran out the room. **

**Simon, Sam and Jeannie all said their goodbyes and left, leaving a disappointed-looking Danny and a not so amused Harriet.**

"**I can't believe you were talking about work. I told you to take it easy." Danny began, taking a seat at the end of Matt's bed and crossing his arms.**

"**I was just putting forward an idea…"**

"**And what's this about a hot nurse giving you a sponge bath?" Harriet interrupted, still not too impressed with what she'd heard as she walked in. **

"**That wasn't about me, no, it was just a sketch idea." Matt tried to explain.**

"**So, you want a sponge bath huh? One second, I saw a lovely looking nurse outside who would be more than willing to rub you down." Harriet taunted as she pressed the call button beside his bed. **

"**Is everything okay in here?" A plump nurse with greyish hair and uneven discoloured teeth asked as she walked into the room. **

**Harriet had to bite her lip to stop her from laughing.**

"**Yes, thank you." Matt said as he glared at Harriet.**

"**Are you sure? Someone pressed the call button."**

"**Didn't you want a bath, honey?" Harriet asked, looking between Matt and the nurse. "Don't be shy."**

**Matt swore quietly under his breath. "No, no, I'm good. Sorry to bother you, we must have pressed the button by accident." He apologised, offering a small smile to the annoyed-looking nurse.**

**Once the nurse had closed the door behind her, Matt turned to Harriet. **

"**About this sketch idea I had…"**

"**I don't want to hear it, Matthew." Harriet cut him short.**

**Matt smiled at her playfully. "I thought you would have enjoyed playing a hot nurse, that's all." He said as he threw a sponge he'd been hiding under his pillow at her. **

"**Urgh." Danny sighed, as he rifled through the magazine stand, trying to find something to read. "You two have been married for three years. You need to stop with the whole public affection thing, it's no longer cute." **

**Matt laughed wickedly. "You're just pissed because you aren't getting any at the moment." **

**Harriet and Danny both starred at Matt with open mouths.**

"**Jordan told you?" Danny spat.**

**Harriet shot Matt an annoyed look. "I told you not to say anything." She muttered quietly.**

"**What the hell did you do anyway?" Matt asked, reaching over and grabbing a small box of Cheerios from the bedside table and ripping them open.**

"**You know those are Madison's." Harriet scolded him, as she watched him tip the box up to his mouth.**

"**So, what did you do?" Matt asked, ignoring Harriet.**

"**I may have insulted her Mom."**

**Harriet shook her head. "You **_**may**_** have insulted her mom? What the hell did you say to her?" **

"**She asked if the pants she was wearing made her look fat." Danny explained, trying to defend himself.**

"**And you told her they did?" Harriet asked taken aback by Danny's stupidity.**

"**What? No… I just said it would be the three Krispy Kreme doughnuts that she had after lunch that would make her look fat." Danny answered feebly. **

"**Ha! That's classic. I feel for you, man, I really do. I'm so glad I don't have a mother-in-law to deal with sometimes."**

"**Wait, did you just say you were glad my mom is dead?" Harriet asked, sounding shocked.**

"**What… That isn't what I meant! Why do women always have to twist what we say?" Matt asked, tapping the remaining Cheerios into his mouth. **

**XxXxX**

"**Try and push against my hand." Sarah asked, as she held Matt's right leg in the air.**

"**Nothing." Matt said breathlessly, throwing his head back against the mats on the floor in the rehab centre. **

"**It takes time, Matt. You're doing really well." Sarah assured him. "How about this?" She asked, tickling the bottom of his feet.**

**Matt laughed. "It's weird, I know what you're doing, but I can't feel it. I bet Harriet wishes she couldn't feel it when I tickle her; she hates it." **

"**Yeah?" Sarah asked, happy to see that Matt was slowly making progress in accepting his accident. As soon as she had met Matt, she knew there was something special about him; he always seemed to have a slight mischievous look in his eyes.**

"**Yeah! Madison however loves having her feet tickled." Matt smiled at the mention of his daughter. "She goes crazy, kicking her little feet in the air."**

**Sarah laughed. "Maybe she's trying to tell you something." **

"**Probably." Matt grinned.**

"**She's a little cutie." **

"**Yeah. She's the light of my life." Matt admitted. "I know I need to get better for myself, but I'm mostly doing this for her." Sarah remained silent by smiling. "I've been thinking a lot this week, and if I don't end up walking again, I still want to be the fun active Dad I've always been with her."**

"**You will be." Sarah assured him, bending his legs back and forth.**

"**It will be hard; for me, anyway. I always imagined playing tag with her in the park, or taking part in those father and daughter races at sports day." He sighed.**

"**You still can." Matt looked at her ****skeptically**** before willing her to continue. "You can pop her on your lap, and go for a ride in the park."**

"**I guess."**

"**She'll probably think it's more fun than walking anyway." Sarah laughed.**

"**You're probably right, she isn't even walking yet anyway."**

"**Come on, let's get you back to your room." Sarah said, lifting him into the chair to take him back to his room.**

**XxXxX**

"**Come on, Maddy. Give Daddy a high five." Matt said, holding out his hand. He smiled when her little clammy hand met his. "Good girl."**

"**Are you two having fun?" Harriet laughed, watching Madison and Matt repeatedly high five each other.**

"**Yeah, we are. Aren't we, pumpkin?"**

"**Moreee Dada."**

"**I think that means yes." He laughed, picking her up and placing a soft kiss on her nose.**

"**Are we interrupting?" Olivia asked, as she and Sarah walked in, wheeling a black manual wheelchair. **

"**No, you guys are good." Matt said. "Ohh, my ride is here." He joked.**

"**Are you ready?" Olivia asked.**

"**As ready as I'll ever be."**

"**Okay, Harriet. Watch how we help him into the chair. Matt will do most of the work himself, but you need to help position the chair and sometimes, if he's having a bad day, just give him a little help like this." Sarah told her, demonstrating how easy it was.**

"**Are you comfy?" Sarah asked.**

"**Yeah, I am actually."**

"**Would you like to go for a ride with Daddy?" Olivia asked, as she crouched down to Madison's eye level.**

"**Yeaaa." Madison clapped excitedly.**

**Olivia carefully picked her up, sat her on Matt's lap, and strapped her in. They quickly went over how the chair worked.**

**Olivia winked at Matt. "Go on. Go be the active Daddy you always dreamt about being."**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to apologise for the rather lengthy delay in getting this chapter updated and online. I have been extremely lazy when it comes to writing lately (The West Wing has not helped me either… mmm Josh Lyman)**

**I still plan on finishing all of my outstanding fics (and I am even beginning to get ideas for new stories, so watch out…)**

**As usual, please review!!!**

**Baby Steps: Chapter Four**

**"Come on, Maddy. Give Daddy a high five." Matt said, holding out his hand. He smiled when her little clammy hand met his. "Good girl."**

**"Are you two having fun?" Harriet laughed, watching Madison and Matt repeatedly high five each other.**

**"Yeah, we are. Aren't we, pumpkin?"**

**"Moreee Dada."**

**"I think that means yes." He laughed, picking her up and placing a soft kiss on her nose.**

**"Are we interrupting?" Olivia asked, as she and Sarah walked in, wheeling a black manual wheelchair. **

**"No, you guys are good." Matt said. "Ohh, my ride is here." He joked.**

**"Are you ready?" Olivia asked.**

**"As ready as I'll ever be."**

**"Okay, Harriet. Watch how we help him into the chair. Matt will do most of the work himself, but you need to help position the chair and sometimes, if he's having a bad day, just give him a little help, like this." Sarah told her, demonstrating how easy it was.**

**"Are you comfy?" Sarah asked once Matt was situated.**

**"Yeah, I am, actually."**

**"Would you like to go for a ride with Daddy?" Olivia asked, as she crouched down to Madison's eye level.**

**"Yeaaa." Madison clapped excitedly.**

**Olivia carefully picked her up, sat her on Matt's lap, and strapped her in. They quickly went over how the chair worked.**

**Olivia winked at Matt. "Go on. Go be the active Daddy you always dreamt about being."**

**"Come on, Mommy. We'll race ya." Matt laughed, as he quickly wheeled himself out of his room and down the corridor. **

**XxXxX**

**Matt was looking forward to spending some quality time alone with Harriet. Danny could sense that the couple needed to talk, so he offered to take Madison out for the day with Jordan and the kids. **

**Since Matt's accident, Harriet and Madison had spent all their free time with him at the hospital. Matt and Harriet hadn't even spent an evening alone since the birth of their daughter 14 months ago. **

**Harriet busied herself by tidying Matt's already immaculate hospital room.**

**Matt had been using the wheelchair for a little over a week, and each day his confidence was growing. He was now able to move himself in and out of the wheelchair by himself.**

**Matt tilted his head to the side, watching Harriet intensely as she folded some of his clean shirts that she had brought in. **

**"But why can't I go to the studio?" Matt asked stubbornly, refusing to back down.**

**Harriet sighed. "I just don't think you're ready yet, that's all."**

**"Sarah and Olivia said it would be okay." Matt grumbled.**

**"Well, if they said it would be okay, then I'm sure they're right. " Harriet replied sarcastically.**

**"Babe, don't be like that." Matt smiled, as he wheeled over, pulling her down onto his lap.**

**Harriet twisted her wedding ring nervously before turning to face him. "I just want you to take it easy."**

**"'Take it easy?' Harri, all I'm doing is sitting in a chair, nothing will happen, I promise. I just need to get out of here for a bit. I'm going crazy." He explained, wrapping his arms tightly around her.**

**Harriet leaned back, resting her head against his chest. "What if something happens?"**

**"Like what?" He asked, trying to reassure her that a trip to the studio would do him good.**

**Harriet laughed a little. "I don't know…"**

**"You're worrying over nothing… As usual." He teased, wheeling them over to the window. **

**Harriet's eyes wandered around the hospital's beautifully kept garden. "Promise me you're just visiting? I don't want to find you hunched over your computer." She warned. **

**"Harriet, I hurt my back; my brain is fine…"**

**"If you say so." Harriet teased, before continuing. "It's just they told you to relax and take it easy, so that is what you're going to do." She warned.**

**XxXxX**

**The following afternoon, George sat at his desk, closely studying the crossword in front of him. Sighing loudly, he put his pen down. He rubbed his temples, frustrated with himself that he couldn't answer the last clue. As if on cue, the studio doors swung open and Matt wheeled himself in, followed closely by Harriet and Madison.**

**"Hi honey, I'm home." He grinned, as he made his way over to George.**

**"Matt, it's great to see you. Hey, what's another word for mother of pearl?"**

**"Uh, I don't care…" He laughed. "Have you missed me?" Matt asked smugly, watching George rush around his desk to greet him with the newspaper clenched firmly in his hand.**

**"Well, no one else makes Dunkin' Donut runs around here except you, so yeah, I've missed you a little. My wife, on the other hand, is somewhat glad you're not here." He laughed, patting his slightly rounded tummy.**

**"That's what I like to hear, that I'm truly appreciated." Matt replied, winking at George so that he knew he was only kidding. **

**"So, how you getting on with your new set of wheels?" George asked seriously. **

**"Check out those bad boys." He said, pulling his pant legs up a little and bending down to inspect the shiny alloy wheels that framed Matt's wheelchair.**

**Matt spun around in his chair. "They're cool, huh?"**

**"Very nice."**

**"Apparently they provide maximum performance and physical comfort." Matt told him excitedly.**

**"Okay, let's go, before you start quoting the speed, pressure distribution, and the _amazing_ four wheel independent suspension." Harriet smiled, as she walked behind him with Madison skilfully balanced on her hip. She rubbed his shoulders gently, to let him know she was there.**

**"See you later, George." He waved, turning the chair around to face Harriet. "Hop on, ladies."**

**Harriet laughed as she climbed onto his lap, wrapping a secure arm around Madison. "Oh and, George. It's nacre." She told him.**

**"What is, sweetheart?" He asked, taking a seat at his desk.**

**"Another word for mother of pearl." She called out to him, as Matt had already started making their way to the elevator.**

**XxXxX**

**"This elevator is so goddamn slow. Seriously, was it built in the fu…Fricken 1940s?"**

**"Matthew!" She scolded. "Don't say that word in front of Madison."**

**"Fwekin!" Madison squealed as she clapped her hands together excitedly with the help of Matt.**

**"Don't encourage her!" Harriet scolded, crossing her arms and glaring at him, but was unable to stop the small smile playing on her lips as she watched the scene before her.**

**"But she said a brand new word, all by herself." Matt grinned proudly.**

**"How about encouraging her to say Mama instead?" She suggested brightly.**

**"Daaaaa!"**

**"Seriously, what does this kid have against saying Mama?"**

**"Don't worry babe, she'll say it, just when she's ready to.**

**Harriet leaned back against him, swinging her legs over the side of the chair. "Oh, and by the way, the elevator was built in the 1920s." She informed him smugly. "How have you managed to avoid Tom's history lesson of this place?" She teased.**

**The elevator doors eventually opened, and they made their way along the narrow corridor towards Danny's office. They stopped suddenly when they ran in to Suzanne, who shrieked when they knocked a pile of papers out of her hands.**

**"Hey, Matthew. I've missed you!" She told him sincerely, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "You just here for a visit?" **

**Harriet raised an eyebrow. "You bet he is." **

**Matt smiled at her. "Yeah, they've only let me out for the afternoon."**

**"Ah." Suzanne said slowly. She'd been working for Matt for the last four years, and knew it must be killing him not being able to write. "Well, it's really good to see you." She told him honestly. "Danny's in his office."**

**A small smile formed on his lips. "Thanks, Suzanne."**

**Suzanne bent down to pick up the mass of papers that were now scattered all over the hallway. "Bye." She called, as she hurried off to her desk.**

**They finally got to Danny's office, and Harriet knocked on the door, using one of her feet.**

**"Come in." They heard being yelled from inside the office.**

**Madison virtually threw herself into Danny's arms as soon as they got through the door.**

**"Dannnnyyyyy!" She squealed excitedly, as she looked at Matt proudly.**

**"I don't believe it." Harriet muttered. "You got her to say _his_name before she can even say Mama?"**

**"Hey, I can't choose whose name she decides to say next." He defended.**

**"Oh, so you're saying she said it all by herself then, no encouraging from you?"**

**Matt stuttered a little. "We urm, we may have practised a little last night, but not for long." He explained "A couple of hours max." He slowly backed his chair away from a snarling Harriet and watched as his daughter playfully contorted his best friend's face into a variety of positions.**

**XxXxX A smile spread across Matt's face as he watched Harriet excuse herself from Danny's office and quickly make her way downstairs to the stage, where rehearsals were taking place. "She's really missed this place, huh?" Danny laughed, as he watched Harriet help Madison jump down the stairs.**

**"Yeah, although I think she's starting to get bored spending all of her time at the hospital."**

**"Yeah? When's she planning on coming back?" Danny asked, throwing Matt a bottle of water and sitting on the corner of his desk.**

**"I have no idea. I told her she could come back now, but she doesn't seem too keen to leave me on my own."**

**"Worried you might get up to no good?" Danny teased.**

**"Hey!" Matt said defensively, as he looked up from the label he was anxiously picking and noticed Danny looking concerned.**

**"So, what's bothering you?"**

**Matt nervously wheeled himself around the room as he struggled with what to say. He always paced when he was nervous, it was something he'd always done. "It's just… I just wonder if Harriet and Madison would be better off without me."**

**Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you listening to yourself?"**

**"It's not like I've not been thinking about this since the accident, Danny. I am still struggling to do anything myself, what sort of life is that for Harriet?**

**"What sort of life is that for Harriet? The sort of life she signed up for when she married you."**

**Matt let out a frustrated sigh. "But I was okay then, She didn't sign up for _this." He said, banging his fists angrily on the armrests of his chair._**

**"Why would Harriet give up on you now? Especially after everything you two have been through together. What about when you forgot to tell her that we'd gone away on vacation?"**

**"That's slightly different, Danny." Matt sighed, leaning back heavily in his chair.**

**"Okay, well, what about when you were a total jackass to her, and everybody else for that matter when you were high on pills? She did nothing but stand by you completely. And what about when you were suffering from withdrawal symptoms? Remember how hard that was? That was_ so _much harder than this, Matt." Danny explained, tiredly rubbing the fresh stubble on his face.**

**"How the hell was that harder than this?" Matt hissed.**

**Danny walked over to his friend, who was now lost in thought. He debated to himself whether or not he should share what he was about to say. "Well, for starters, this isn't your fault, Matt. What you did back then, you brought on entirely yourself; you had _no_ say in this. Secondly, when you were on pills, they changed you, they turned you into somebody completely different; somebody none of us knew, or liked. It would have been a hell of a lot easier for Harriet to walk away back then. You put her through hell all those years ago, Matt. You now owe it to Harriet and Madison to stay and work through this."**

**"Yeah." Matt muttered quietly.**

**"I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but it's the right thing to do. You'd hate yourself for doing anything else."**

**"I know deep down you're right, I just need to stop doubting myself." Matt explained.**

**Danny walked over to Matt and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine."**

**"Thanks, Danny." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he looked over uneasily at his best friend. "Okay, that was weird."**

**"Yeah, we haven't had one of those for a while." Danny laughed. "You ready to go down?" He asked, pleased that he was able to change the subject to quickly. It was something that they've always been able to do, and it was something he was extremely grateful for right now.**

**"Yeah, sure." Matt smiled, as he began to head for the door.**

**Danny wheeled Matt down to the stage, where Simon, Dylan, Jeannie, Sam, and Tom were rehearsing a sketch about a college whose fans set their couches on fire when their football team wins. **

**"That was hilarious!"**

**The cast spun around when they heard Matt's voice.**

**"Oh my, God. It's so great to see you." Jeannie exclaimed as she ran over and squeezed his cheeks together with her hand.**

**"Thanks." He smiled, as he removed her hand from his face.**

**"Matt, how are you doing?" Simon asked, as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "What did you think of the sketch?" **

**"It was great. How about trying it with Jeannie as one of the football players? No one will know it's her until she takes off her helmet."**

**Dylan let out a laugh. "That would be really funny." **

**Matt looked across at Tom, who was standing awkwardly behind Simon. He'd noticed that ever since the accident, Tom had found it difficult to talk to him. **

**"What do you think, Tommy?" Matt asked, hoping to get more than a one-word answer out of him.**

**Tom shifted uncomfortably on the spot, thrusting his hands deep into his jean pockets. "Yeah, I like it."**

**Harriet noticed the hurt look on Matt's face. He was never good at hiding his feelings. Matt had mentioned to Harriet earlier that week that Tom had been uncomfortable talking to him at the hospital, and she had reassured him that Tom would be over whatever it was that was bothering him by now. **

**Tom could sense that people were looking at him. He turned around to face Matt, biting his nails nervously. **

**"I'm sorry. I can't do this." He said, running a hand through his hair. "I can't pretend that everything's the same when I know it's not. I don't know what to say to you, Matt, and that upsets me."**

**"Tom, I'm still me…" Matt began.**

**Tom sat down heavily on the side of the stage, flipping a coin he'd found on the floor. "Then how come I can't look at you the same way anymore? Why do I find myself constantly staring at your legs like an idiot?"**

**"Tom, stop beating yourself up over this." Matt told him gently. "I know you don't mean anything by it."**

**"That doesn't make me feel any better. You're one of my best friends, Matt, and I can't even look you in the eye at the moment. I feel like a piece of shit."**

**Matt wheeled himself over to where Tom was sitting. "Come on, Jeter, we need to talk." He said, nodding towards the door that led to the alley at the back of the studio. "Let's go for a walk."**

**Tom's mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out, causing Matt to look at him somewhat confused.**

**"What? I can't say walk?" He laughed, expecting Tom to join in.**

**"This is what I'm talking about." Tom moaned as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't know how to act around you anymore.**

**"Come on, let's just go outside and talk about this. Maybe you'll feel differently when it's just the two of us." Matt suggested, as he made his way towards the door.**

**XxXxX**

**Tom stood leaning against the wall, facing Matt. Neither of them had said anything, they were both waiting for the other to start.**

**Matt smiled when he caught Tom staring at his wheelchair.**

**"You know, it's okay, Tom. I don't mind you looking."**

**"Sorry." He muttered, when he realised how obvious he was being.**

**Matt wheeled over so that he was next to Tom. "Stop beating yourself up over this, Tommy. I said it's okay; I don't mind."**

**Tom threw his head back against the cool bricks. "You shouldn't have to mind, Matt. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. It's like I can't even look at you anymore." He muttered indignantly.**

**"I know, it's a lot to take in." Matt told him, as he struggled to remove the tennis ball he'd been carrying around with him from his jacket pocket. Matt moved so that they were once again facing each other. "Catch." He said, as he tossed the ball towards Tom.**

**Tom jumped back, slightly surprised as he caught the ball that was thrown at him. **

**"What are we doing?" Tom asked, as he threw the ball back to Matt.**

**"We're chucking a ball around, like we always do." Matt explained, as he threw the ball harder than before.**

**They threw the ball in silence for a couple of minutes, both beginning to feel comfortable in each other's company. **

**"I'm sorry I've been such a jackass." Tom told him. "It's just…"**

**"What? Come on, you can tell me." **

**"It's just, I think of you like a brother, you know? I spend my whole time worrying about something like this happening to Mark in Afghanistan, and then this happens to you, right here and I just… I don't know how to deal with it." He explained, grinning shyly at Matt.**

**Matt went to crack a joke, but realised his mind was blank, he couldn't think of anything funny to say. **

**"Tom, you're an awesome guy, you know that?" Matt smiled, throwing the ball back to Tom, teasingly aiming it towards his head.**

**"Well, I don't like to brag." Tom laughed. "Seriously, Matty, thanks… You know, for this." **

**Tom grinned, gesturing between the two of them, relieved that he finally felt at ease in the company of one of his best friends again. **

**"As much as I like talking to you, Tommy, I think we're done now. There's only so much male bonding I can take." Matt laughed, as he tossed the ball high up into the air. Tom strained to catch the ball that was flying towards him at an incredibly fast rate. "Woah, so that's how you want to play it, huh?" He jeered, as he ran backwards a little, to allow more room between them. Tom skilfully threw his arm back over his shoulder, bringing it forward quickly, hurling the ball towards Matt, watching it spin through the air like a true professional's pitch.**

**Matt sat there, watching the ball fly towards him at full speed, yet everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He leaned forward to catch the ball. Yes, he'd caught it; he smiled proudly to himself before he suddenly felt himself tumble forwards. Pain shot through Matt's lower back and down his legs. He quickly clenched his eyes shut in pain.**

**"Fuck!" He cursed quietly under his breath, as Tom rushed to his side.**

**TBC**

**As usual, please review!!!**


End file.
